Translucent Illusions
by mistlove
Summary: He thought his illusions were fool-proof even if he was already really weak. He never expected some little boy to be able to see through them. Based on what is said in The Ever Blue Sky.


NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.

**Title:** Translucent Illusions  
**Summary: **He thought his illusions were fool-proof even if he was already really weak. He never expected some little boy to be able to see through them. Based on what is said in The Ever Blue Sky.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Amano Akira.  
**Notes:** I apologize for the confusion…. Um, what happens in _Translucent Illusions_ is based on what happens in _The Ever Blue Sky_. Like an omake chapter.  
_ _ _ _ _

He put a hand over his right eye before sinking down into his seat. A young woman walked down the aisle and then after smiling at him, took the seat next to his wordlessly. How nice it was to have illusions at your beck and call. He didn't feel like being social or even sitting next to someone today. He laughed to himself quietly.

_That Hibari must be rubbing off on me._

Maybe he was just too tired to talk. Why, you ask? It might have something to do with his breaking out of a water prison after being in it for nearly a year. Yeah... probably. That must be it.

"Ugh...," he groaned as he stretched his arms.

His muscles and joints were still tense and hurt like hell to move. The thought of how he even managed to run away from the prison and make it to the airport scared thoughts still wandering vaguely in his memories, he reached over to touch the woman's hand on the armrest. His hand went through hers and fell on the armrest. He frowned.

"I'm getting sloppy...," he muttered to himself.

The strange blue pearl and gold ring on his finger glowed faintly and her hand solidified, pushing his so that it was on top. Being the illusion that she was, she just kept staring straight ahead. He pulled his hand back and shifted his mismatched gaze out the window on the runway.

Oh. Men in suits with sunglasses. Top-notch Italian police. He sincerely hoped that they weren't investigating the fact that an S-class mafia criminal was on this very plane they were standing next to. He changed his name when he was getting onto the plane, but he knew the Vendachi could probably track him down if they tried hard enough. He turned his gaze to the back of the chair in front of him, putting a hand up against the windowsill to cover his face.

"Thank you for choosing us," a robotic woman's voice spoke from the intercom. "Please sit down and buckle up. We will be taking off very soon."

Mukuro let out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes. At least they were leaving soon.

"Hey, mister," a young male voice called in a soft voice.

_Probably not talking to me. _He ignored it, relaxing into the soft chair.

"Mister, I'm talking to you," the voice spoke again, raising slightly to an impatient tone. "Pineapple hair."

His mismatched eyes shot open to glare at the owner of the voice. To his surprise, it was a young teenage boy. The twelve to thirteen year old had choppy teal-colored hair with matching eyes. There were small purple tattoos under each eye. He was wearing a black t-shirt with baggy jeans. He folded his arms at him, frowning.

"Dispel your illusion already, mister. This is my seat," the boy grumbled, his pointed gaze on the illusion woman.

"... Little one, you can tell?" he asked, interest clearly in his voice. Nobody else had noticed, even if it was a sloppy illusion.

"Yeah, so dispel it." The boy nodded briskly. "I wanna sit down."

A smile curved his lips. "That's a brave proposition, boy."

_ 'Play along.'_ He mouthed the words to him. The teal-haired raised an eyebrow at him before nodding.

The illusion woman stood up and bowed to him, apologizing clumsily. "I'm sorry. I must be in the wrong seat..."

"S'okay." He put a hand up, waving her apology aside. "There's an empty seat down the aisle past the bathroom. Probably yours."

She nodded before quickly walking down the aisle, disappearing behind a door.

The teenager watched her go with bored teal eyes before sitting down quietly. He leaned back into his chair, pulling out a Nintendo DS from his pocket. He flicked it on and waited patiently for it to load.

Mukuro shifted his gaze onto the boy with a sly smile. "Not that I am complaining... but shouldn't you be sitting with your parents, little one?"

"Don't got any." He switched the sound off. He clicked a couple of buttons, frowning at the screen.

"A reminder, please buckle up." The woman's robotic voice spoke after the intercom buzzed quietly. "We will be leaving now. Thank you and enjoy your flight."

"I see... so we are the same." He sighed.

It was silent for a moment.

"No parents... did you use illusion money to get on the plane?" Mukuro smirked, his pointed gaze on the boy.

The teal-haired stiffened. "Mister... you're being awfully nosy." He closed the DS and turned his gaze to the mist illusionist. "You're the one who wanted to be alone the whole flight. So stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours."

"Mukuro."

"What?" He frowned.

"My name." Mukuro smiled slyly. "It's Mukuro. What's yours?"

The boy seemed untrusting and deliberated before answering. "... Fran."

"A good name."

"Mr. Mukuro then," Fran muttered, ignoring his compliment. He opened the DS and started playing again. "please shut up and keep your nose out of my business."

"Ku fu fu... Mukuro is fine," he chuckled, unfazed. "I'm not that much older than you."

"Are you some kind of pedophile?" Fran snapped, starting to get annoyed. "I'm going to report you if you keep talking to me."

"Calm down. I'm on your side." Mukuro propped his chin on the palm of his hand which was propped up on the armrest. "Your illusions... do you want me to teach you how to strengthen them?"

Fran paused before looking over to him, unable to keep the interest from his expression.

Mukuro smiled. "That earlier illusion might've looked negligent, but I'm not quite at my best right now. Far from it actually... but if I really tried, I could show you a world you've never seen."

Fran didn't seem to believe him. He put his DS down onto his lap before folding his arms. "Show me then."

"Oya oya... so hasty, hm?" He clicked the seatbelt off and stood up, putting a hand on one side of the teal-haired's head, smirking. He bent down so that he was eye-level with the teenager. "So hasty indeed... but I rather like that."

"You _are_ a pervert pedophile after all," Fran muttered, pushing him away. His hand went through Mukuro's chest. He blinked.

"Ku fu fu... who are you talking to, little one?" Mukuro chuckled. He was still in his seat and had clearly not moved in inch since his seat belt was still in place. "People will think you're weird if you keep talking to that illusion."

Fran whipped his gaze around, staring intensely at the indigo-haired.

Mukuro suddenly felt uncomfortable under his fierce scrutinizing. _Is he contemplating whether or not to report me...?_

"... Master."

"What?"

"Master." A small blush colored the teen's cheeks. He looked away. "I didn't think anyone could fool my eyes. Teach me... how to make better illusions."

"... Ku fu fu... ka ha ha ha!" The indigo-haired couldn't help but laugh wildly.

With a subtle glance around the room, he noted that everyone was staring at them. He blushed, sinking into his seat. He flicked on his DS again, focusing his attention on the gaming device to try to ignore the intense stares.

"Shut up already," Fran muttered. "You mental."

The obnoxious laughs subsided to lower-pitched handsome chuckles.

"Mental? That's a new insult." Mukuro rubbed his face with his hands, still grinning. He raised his mismatched gaze to the teal-haired. "Well, little one, consider yourself accepted. I'd love to have someone as amusing as you as my disciple."

"Am I going to be like your toy or something?"

"Why, that's an interesting way of looking at it." He leaned over to peek at what the boy was playing. "Are you just going around whacking monsters?"

"What do you care?" Fran shifted in his seat so that he couldn't see the gaming screen. "There's a story and a mission I have to follow. I have a quota of monsters to kill, so shut up."

"I'm more interested in straightforward games." Mukuro flourished his hands and a small translucent illusion popped up on the back of the chair in front of them. "Stories are not needed... to justify killing evil beings, or so I believe."

The illusion depicted a horde of demons crowding around a miniature Fran with a meager butcher knife in hand.

"You're in quite the predicament." Mukuro asked, gesturing to the illusion. "Now do you let them kill you, or do you kill them?"

Fran raised an eyebrow at that. "... What do _you_ think I would do?"

"Ku fu fu... yes, true."

The sprite Fran started chopping down the zombie demons like a madman.

"Such a game would be most enjoyable." Mukuro waved his hand and the illusion disappeared. "Straightforward survival of the fittest. It'd be nice if the producers incorporated some screaming when they died too."

"... Are you a hobbyist of slasher and hacking themes?" Fran asked, even though he could've already guessed the answer.

"I wouldn't say so," he laughed.

"You really are a mental," Fran muttered. Mukuro chuckled, taking the insult in stride.

It was silent for a moment.

"Say, little one... do you even speak Japanese?"

"Not a lot. I'll get by," he replied, dismissive.

"As your master, I suppose it's in my place to take care of you then."

Fran eyed the other, suspicious. "... I'm not all that sure I want to live with a pedophile."

"So you say." The indigo-haired stretched again, wincing sorely in the process. "You'll come to appreciate a house if you plan on surviving, little one."

"You have a house?" Fran frowned at the game screen. "You don't have parents either right? You're not even at a working age yet."

"I don't have a particular profession... but I am being supported by some affluent people." Mukuro laughed, amused at his own words. "I do have a place to stay. It's not a very nice place- a terrible place actually, by human standards- but it is shelter."

"You make no sense. If you have rich big-shots backing you up, then why do you live in a supposed dump?"

"That's a little complicated."

"... Who are you, exactly?"

"_That_ is a good question." Mukuro closed his eyes. "You don't need to know quite yet. For the time being, I'm someone you can rely on."

"... Thanks."

He chuckled. "Yes, you're welcome."  
_ _ _ _ _

NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.


End file.
